Starfleet ranks (mirror)
In the mirror universe, the ranks and uniforms of the Terran Empire's subjects are similar to those found in the Federation's universe. Starfleet The Empire Starfleet is the primary space force of the Empire. Officers and crewpeople wear Starfleet uniforms and rank insignia similar to the counterpart universe Starfleet. The uniforms and ranks, while similar, display some shocking differences, such as standard sidearms and daggers, and military-style decorations, shoulder braces or sashes. * In 2155, the standard officer uniform was a navy blue jumpsuit with division color (red, aqua or gold) stripes at the shoulders. The insignia of the Empire Starfleet is worn in a patch on the right shoulder, and an assignment patch based on the posting of the officer is worn on the left shoulder. Decorations and medals are worn on the left breast and shoulder brace. Female uniforms were simpler, with a pants and top combination with the same arrangement of markings, but a bare midriff. Rank insignia were displayed on epaulets. * In 2268, the standard officer uniform was black trousers with a division color (red, aqua or gold) tunic. The insignia of the Empire Starfleet is worn in the right breast. Decorations and medals are worn on the left breast. Female uniforms were simpler, with a skirt and top combination, but a bare midriff. Rank insignia was displayed as gold braid on female uniform tops and command officer jackets and vests, and sleeve stripes for junior line officers. Flag officers Terran Starfleet admirals are the highest grade of commissioned officers, known as flag officers. Personnel are awarded these ranks for rising through the line officer ranks of military service, the admiralty is based at Starfleet Command on Earth. They wear uniform jackets with red and silver division stripes at the shoulders over a white undershirt and necktie, and are the only officer grade that has sleeve stripe insignia in regular uniform wear. These dress jackets wear only the Empire insignia on their right shoulder, with no opposite assignment patch. Fleet admiral The most senior flag rank, Starfleet fleet admirals in 2155 (like FAdm. Gardner) wore a flag officer jacket, with epaulet rank insignia of three gold chevrons with two lighter chevrons between them. The epaulets and sleeves have rank stripes, a quadruple sized gold band with a single gold band on either side. The quadruple band in the center has two silver braids on the outer stripes. :This rank has not been seen in the counterpart Earth Starfleet of the 2150s. Admiral Starfleet admirals (like Adm. Black) wore a flag officer tunic, with epaulet rank insignia of three gold chevrons with two lighter chevrons between them. The epaulets and sleeves have rank stripes, a quadruple sized silver band with a single silver band on either side. The quadruple band in the center has two gold braids on the outer stripes. :The sleeve stripe insignia is identical to the Earth Starfleet equivalent, except for the addition of the gold decoration. Although no inferior grades of admiral were seen, the conglomeration of sleeve stripes would seem to indicate that the Earth Starfleet system (with the additional gold braids) would be adhered to by these lower grades: ; Vice admiral : ''A quadruple silver stripe with a single silver stripe beneath it. ; Rear admiral : A triple silver stripe with a single silver stripe beneath it. ; Vice admiral : A double silver stripe with a single silver stripe beneath it. Captain Terran Starfleet captains are the most senior line officers. Captain rank is held by starship commanding officers, and is senior to commander. *In 2155, Starfleet captains (such as Capt. Forrest) wore on their epaulets the insignia of four silver stripes, with a pin of three silver chevrons, with two darker chevrons between them. *In 2267, Starfleet captains (such as Capt. Kirk) wore thick gold braids at the shoulder of a metallic gold vest. Commander Terran Starfleet commanderss are the second most senior line officers. This rank is held by department heads and starship executive officers. Commander is inferior to captain, and superior to the lieutenant grades. *In 2155, Starfleet commanders (such as Cmdr. Archer) wore on their epaulets the insignia of three silver stripes, with single square pip pin in the center. *In 2267, Starfleet commanders (such as Cmdr. Spock) wore thin gold braid edging a dress jacket over a black undershirt. Lieutenant commander Terran Starfleet lieutenant commanders serve as department heads. They are inferior to commanders, and superior to the lieutenants. *''This rank did not seem to exist in 2155, based on the pattern of the mirror universe duplicating the system used in the counterpart universe, where the Earth Starfleet also lacked this grade.'' *In 2267, Starfleet lieutenant commanders (such as Cmdr. Scott) wore officer's tunics, with sleve insignia of a solid and broken gold stripe. Lieutenant Terran Starfleet lieutenants are inferior to the commander grades, and superior to ensigns. *In 2155, Starfleet lieutenants (such as Lt. Sato) wore on their epaulets the insignia of two silver stripes. *In 2267, Starfleet lieutenants (such as Lt. Sulu) wore officer tunics with the sleeve insignia of a single gold braid. Lieutenant junior grade Terran Starfleet lieutenants junior grade were the second most junior commissioned officers. This rank was awarded as a promotion to ensigns, or as a commissioned to leading members of graduating cadet classes, and is immediately inferior to lieutenant. *''This rank did not seem to exist in 2155, based on the pattern of the mirror universe duplicating the system used in the counterpart universe, where the Earth Starfleet also lacked this grade.'' *''While no officer of this rank was seen in 2267, it could be assumed that the mirror Starfleet uniform code might duplicate the counterpart universe lieutenant JG insignia of the 2260s era, a single broken stripe.'' Ensign Terran Starfleet ensigns are the most junior commissioned officers. This rank is achieved by midshipmen and Academy graduates. *In 2155, Starfleet ensigns (such as Ens. Kelby) wore the insignia of a single silver stripe on their epaulets. *In 2267, Starfleet ensigns (such as Ens. Pavel Chekov) wore no rank insignia, but wore officer uniform tunics (with sash and, as they were early in their career, only a few decorations). Enlisted Terran Starfleet enlisted personnel rank below commissioned officers. These personnel joined Starfleet as crewpeople and usually have not attended a full course of study at Starfleet Academy. *In 2155, Starfleet enlisted personnel wore no officer decorations or epaulet insignia on their uniform. *In 2268, enlisted personnel wore service jumpsuits or uniform tunics, with no decorations or officer sash. Chief Chief is the highest enlisted rank in Starfleet. This rank is the equivalent of a MACO Sergeant. Crewman Crewman is the lowest enlisted rank in Starfleet. This rank is the equivalent of a MACO Private. MACOs The infantry forces of the Terran Empire. Major The rank of Major was given to MACO field officers commanding groups of soldiers. * Major Reed was commander of the MACOs aboard the ISS Enterprise (NX-01). Sergeant The highest enlisted MACO rank. A sergeant is the equivalent of a Starfleet chief petty officer. * Sergeant Mayweather was a MACO sergeant aboard the ISS Enterprise. Corporal A corporal is the MACO rank inferior to a Sergeant. Private The lowest enlisted MACO rank. A private is the equivalent of a Starfleet crewman. Uniforms Notable exceptions to the counterpart universe Starfleet's include: * Female uniforms were cut off at the midsection. * Medals that were recieved by an officer were pinned on the left breast. * All personnel carried phase pistols and daggers. After 2155, Starfleet uniforms were based on those found aboard the USS Defiant (NCC-1764). (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly") The uniforms were altered to allow for some of the exceptions mentioned above and remained in service until at least 2267. (TOS:"Mirror, Mirror") MACO uniforms were the same as in the primary universe except black in color. Category:ListsCategory:Mirror universe